


Competition

by TigerKat



Series: Stark Bros [2]
Category: Eureka, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, come on like no one else thought of this, really short fic, sometimes things just happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Stark is on line one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Quick random Avengers/Eureka crossover because COME ON.

"Sir, Mr. Stark is on line one."

Oh, great, what the hell did Tony want now? Nathan picked up and said, "Tony, what the hell do you..."

"NOBEL PRIZE IN SUPERHEROICS, BITCH," Tony yelled, and hung up.

Well. That answered that.


End file.
